Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to download, view, access, or otherwise interact with maps, such as digital or electronic maps. For instance, users of a social networking system (or service) can, via their computing devices, access maps by browsing information about places or by checking in at various places. In another instance, users can utilize their computing devices to access web resources, applications, or other map systems that provide maps.
In general, different map systems, services, or sources can provide different maps. Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, attempting to evaluate or compare different maps can be challenging, inconvenient, or inefficient. For example, if two maps are image-based maps, then evaluating the two maps in accordance with conventional approaches can involve visual comparisons, which can be inaccurate or inefficient. Moreover, such evaluations under conventional approaches can lack quantitative information or details. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing maps.